


Pawdorable Pixie

by delia0117



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Mme. Lefevre (OC), adrien is a dork, marinette has a pixie cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delia0117/pseuds/delia0117
Summary: Marinette gets a new haircut, and everything fits piece by piece in Chat's puzzle about his Lady's identity.Discussions about microwaves ensue.Based on this ( https://goo.gl/JcS3j4 ) idea.





	Pawdorable Pixie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fic, pls be nice (or slay me,, just comment ok))  
> new haircut trope credit goes to @timeywimeysorcery on tumblr. this fic has been sitting unfinished in my docs for about two months, so i decided to angrily finish it, as i couldn't bear the weight of another human day with unposted ml trash  
> ps. i know the title is horribe just spare me the humiliation

_ Freaking out _ was an understatement of the overwhelming, terrifying way Marinette was feeling.

 “Tikki, are you sure they’re not going to laugh at me? You know how Chloe is…” 

 The next day, junior year started. She had debated making a drastic change to her style all summer, and her appointment was already booked for the day, after Tikki’s long musings that it would be  _ now or never _ . That meant she and her kwami had exactly…  _ SEVEN MINUTES _ to get to the hairdresser’s. Marinette didn’t even register Tikki’s reply.

_ “OhmygodTikkiwe’relate.” _ The girl rushed up from under her Chat Noir themed comfort blanket, clawing at her purse. 

 “Hide, Tikki!” 

 Literally jumping into her pink shoes, Marinette lifted the trapdoor and was out of the bakery faster than if an akuma were to attack.

  She ran all the way to Madame Lefevre’s salon and made her presence painfully known by pushing the door handle instead of pulling it, which made her knock her forehead onto the glass. She could hear Tikki’s distressed calls from her purse. 

 “I’m fine, not a scratch!” she announced when she finally stepped into the hairdresser’s.

 “Oh, Marinette!  _ Mon amour, _ have you ran here from home? Your appointment’s not until one hour later! Have you miswritten your dates again?” the lady asked, a gentle smile on her lips.

 She might be a courageous hero, but in that single moment, Marinette felt like a small, tiny chicken on its way to the Carrefour Market.

 “I-I yes, I n-noted the appointment wrong! Excuse me,” she said while rubbing the back of her neck, hyper-aware of how the pink on her shoes matched her face.

 “Nothing to worry about,  _ ma chérie _ . I even have a free time frame, so if you’d rather not wait we can start!”

 “T-thank you Madame Lefevre!” Marinette sat into the first chair, taking a deep breath as she started to discuss the possible new look with her hairdresser.

 Half an hour later, she left the salon with tears of joy in her eyes. The girl never thought she could adore anything more than her signature twin tails, but  _ oh boy was I wrong _ , she muttered. She texted Alya a picture of herself, and they both continued to talk for the rest of their day.

  She went to sleep with a small smile on her lips, excited to see how Adrien and Chat Noir were going to react on Monday. 

 In the two years she’d been Ladybug, Marinette started to develop quite a crush on her punny kitten, though she tried to brush it off each time it clouded her mind. It was only fair she’d be most excited, yet equally terrified, to hear the boy’s opinion on her look. She hoped the model would at least notice her, though.

* * *

 

 Adrien hadn’t shown up at school. Now that she was back on her bed, surrounded by the soft scent of her trusty blanket, the girl had the time to ponder over school events. Everything went along a manner so boring, it made Marinette sincerely miss Chat Noir’s stupid puns. She quickly remembered that a week had passed since their last patrol, so they’d meet tonight. Would he laugh at her haircut? She knew he was never mean to anybody, but  _ what if? _ He very often joked about how she would  _ rock that manly man vibe _ , because of how easily she took out akumatized villains. Despite the intrusive negative thoughts, the rational part of her kept nagging with positivity. Oh wait, that was Tikki. 

 “Marinette, you know he likes you. And he’s very considerate of your feelings. Besides, you’re his partner; he’d never hurt you.”

 “I suppose…” She still wasn’t that convinced with herself, but Tikki seemed to be right.

 She tried to worry less about how  _ he _ would react to the new Ladybug and concentrated back on the first school day. As if for her assumptions, Chloe had indeed started dragging her for the new pixie cut she was sporting, but Alya had immediately taken care of the situation like the mother hen she was. Marinette chuckled at the memory of her best friend holding a five minute speech on why women needed to always support each other, not tear themselves down. 

 With only half an hour left until their patrol, Marinette thought she could go to their meeting spot a bit earlier, for lack of a better thing to do. (And because she was not-so-secretly dying to see Chat Noir. Seriously, they needed to extend their patrols to twice a week.)

 It was quite nice, though. Having the moment to herself, while she was waiting for Chat Noir to appear with one of his snarky, trademark puns; with the whole world at her feet and nobody’s eyes turned to her. The feeling of wind through her hair was entirely new, as well; it made her feel more empowered as Ladybug, as one with the Parisian air in which she swung ever so often. 

 Marinette’s melancholic haze ended with a sharp  _ meow _ , as her partner landed on their rooftop. Turning around, she noticed his eyes darted straight to her face. 

 “Uh, hi, Kitty.” Marinette could feel his stare burning bright red dots into her skin.  _ What wouldn’t I give to be literal wind right now _ , she pondered. 

 “My Lady! What a beauti-fur haircut you have acquired over the past week! All Paris will swoon at your feet, much faster than usual.” Chat Noir winked at her, accentuating his idea with one single, tremendously stupid bend to the ground. Marinette giggled at the way his tail was holding him from falling; with one smooth swipe of the yoyo, she quickly offed his balance. 

 “Unamused, Bugaboo. You made me  _ fall _ for you,” he said, grinning. 

 “So, do you like the hair? I thought it would make fighting easier.” The girl sat on the cement, crossing her legs. 

 Recomposing himself, the hero copied her pose and nodded enthusiastically. 

 “I paw-dore it, My Lady!” 

* * *

 

   Marinette entered the classroom with nothing on her mind but aching impatience. She gave a cheerful  _ Good morning Nino, hi Alya!  _ as she sat down next to her deskmate. Her friends paused their conversation to salute back, then continued to quarrel about whether microwave burritos were the best invention ever. 

 “I swear it’s  _ not _ , Nino.” Alya rolled her eyes in exhaustion, and Marinette quickly assumed this wasn’t the beggining of her speech against x-rayed food. “It’s full of gamma rays and God knows what! The  _ nutrients _ , Nino! Think of the nutrients in your food! Gone!”

 Marinette’s sudden gasp announced, as usual, Adrien’s arrival to class. He seemed significantly happier than usual, immediately chirping in with his own idea about the topic at hand. 

 “Uhm, actually… There’s no gamma rays in a microwave, Alya. But it does have some pretty bad effects on your health. Nino, I could send you a link to the BuzzFeed article I read once about it.” 

 His best friend slapped his knee dramatically.       

 “Dude, all you do is read Facebook articles and do those silly “What percent Ladybug are you?” quizzes. It’s downright pitiful.”

 “Careful about those! I wrote four of them for my Ladyblog, Nino! Don’t undermine my work!” Alya replied with a sly smirk. 

 Marinette’s heart fluttered. Adrien was far more interested in Ladybug than she thought! He  _ took tests _ ! About herself! Well, her secret identity self. Nevertheless, she was thrilled. 

 The heroine narrowed her eyes in thought.  _ Why _ hadn’t Adrien noticed her new look? She shot her best friend a worried glance, and Alya caught on pretty easily, judging the speed Marinette was chewing her bottom lip. 

 “Adrien! What do you think of our girl Mari’s fabulous hair transformation? You haven’t said a word yet!” 

 “Yeah bro, whatcha think? I think Mari finally looks less like a Ladybug superfan,” Nino laughed. 

 A glint of realization washed over Adrien’s eyes, but he masked it fast, giving his reply. 

 “Oh, but haven’t I told you already, Marinette? I paw-dore it!” He gave her his best Chat Noir smirk, his face full with delight. 

 His classmate’s eyes were icy cold, and her body was completely still. Marinette.exe had stopped working. 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats if you've read so far as to here and thank you!! you just made my day (and you would make my whole week if you took the time to suggest another fic idea to my tumblr! it's @trashhnoir and i love u  
> have a nice summer u all  
> -delia


End file.
